


Sharing Clothes

by idontcarethatudontcare



Series: Jack's Relationship Fails [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Clothes Sharing, Fluff, Holster mention, Lardo mention, M/M, Ransom mention, Shitty Knight mention, jacks relationship fails, jacks terrible fashion sense, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarethatudontcare/pseuds/idontcarethatudontcare
Summary: Bitty and Jack have been together for a while, and Jack doesn't always know what relationships entail. But he's sure that no one said anything about sharing clothes.





	

  
Bitty had been staying with Jack for the last few days. They’d had a free weekend, so when Jack suggested that Bitty come visit him in Providence, Bitty had jumped on the opportunity. The two had taken the rare opportunity to be alone, spending time together, enjoying the new relationship that was forming between the two of them.

Jack’s bed easily fit the two of them, and neither of them had thought about making a guest room for Bitty. It was a comforting thought that after all it took for the two of them to get together, that they were already so serious and happy with each other.

Part of this relationship was the knowledge that Bitty was going to spend a lot of time in Providence. But neither Jack, nor Bitty had quite done anything about that.

Jack woke up at 7 one morning, glancing over at Bitty. Bitty was lying shirtless next to him, and Jack smiled at the thought of the two of them. Jack had been in relationships before, but none of them had ever felt like this. Bitty and Jack were something else, entirely special. Jack reached out and brushed a hand over Bitty’s cheek, Bitty shifted a little, but stayed asleep. Jack smiled to himself before he rolled out of bed.

Jack quietly walked over to his closet, which was still half empty. Jack hadn’t even bothered to try and fill it. Jack pulled out a pair of running shorts and a Samwell t-shirt. He changed into the athletics gear, and grabbed his favorite pair of running shoes before leaving his room for the kitchen. Jack grabbed a water, and went out the door for a morning run. He didn’t have practice today and planned on spending the entire day with his boyfriend, going around town and spending time together. After all, Bitty had to go back to Boston soon, and the two didn’t know when they would see each other in person again.

Jack didn’t even think about leaving Bitty alone in his apartment. Jack knew that Bitty would wake up early. As much as Bitty loved sleep, Jack knew that he would rather spend time with Jack. Jack woke up early out of habit anymore, and he knew that Bitty must have a similar habit, even if there was no more before dawn checking practice.

When Bitty woke up, Bitty would make breakfast for himself and Jack. He would make coffee for the both of them, and he would time it perfectly for when Jack got back from his run. That was what happened when you lived together for so long before you started dating. They knew each other's habits and tendencies. After putting up with Bitty’s Beyoncé for so long in the Haus, Jack was sure that he knew almost everything about that boy’s morning routine.

Jack ran a quick 3 mile route, one that he had run a dozen times. It took him around town a little bit, and gave him a few stoplights to stop and get some water. Jack finished his run by 7:45. He took a little time to walk around the block as a cool down, and look at the different stores and restaurants, seeing if there was anything that Bitty would look into. Jack had been in providence for a few months, but he spent most of his time in the rink, or in bars with the Falconers. He hadn’t had nearly as much time as he would have liked to explore his new hometown.

Jack walked back into his apartment at 8. As he had predicted, Bitty was up, cooking breakfast. He was humming a song, presumably Beyoncé, that Jack recognized but couldn’t name. He never told Bitty this though, it would result in an hour long lecture about how Jack was insulting Beyoncé’s sacred name, or something along those lines.

Jack walked into the kitchen, and immediately went to Bitty, putting his arms around him. Jack had learned from previous mistakes that the way to come home was to greet Bitty first. Bitty would allow to be distracted from baking, but only if it was the first thing Jack did.

Bitty leaned into Jack, as Jack leaned down, stooping to put his head on Bitty’s shoulder. “Morning, honey.” Bitty siad. He sounded happy, not tired or excited, but content. It made Jack’s heart leap that Bitty was so at home and comfortable in his apartment.

Jack kissed Bitty’s cheek. “Morning,” he responded. He let go, not wanting to push his limits with how much distraction could be achieved in the kitchen.

“Did you have a nice run?” Bitty asked, spooning batter into muffin tins.

Jack nodded, drinking some more water. “Same route as usual. I looked around at some restaurants to see if there were any we might want to look at later today.”

“Any good ones?” asked Bitty.

Jack shrugged. “Nothing that could compare to your cooking,” Jack said.

“Jack Zimmermann, stop with the flattery. I know I’m amazing, and I know you love my cooking. No need to comment extra just because you want something from me.” Bitty’s tone had a suggestive edge to it. But he was grinning. Jack smiled.

The couple remained in a comfortable silence for a few more moments. Jack watched as Bitty put the muffins in the oven, and then poured two cups of coffee. Bitty kept humming a song, it was definitely Beyoncé, (it had probably been on the mandatory Beyoncé playlist Jack had been forced to listen to) quietly to himself. After a few more minutes of watching Bitty, moving around so naturally in the kitchen, something struck him.

“That’s my shirt.” Jack said. His voice had a slight twinge of surprise to it.

Bitty turned around, his face unreadable. “Yes, it is. Didn’t you notice?”

Jack shook his head. “No, I- uh. Did you get something on yours? Should I go wash it for you?”

Bitty smiled. “I didn’t get anything on my shirt, I just wanted to wear yours. Is there something wrong with that?”

Jack shook his head. “No, I just wasn’t expecting it. Then it honestly just looked natural on you. My shirt, three sizes too big. It took me a minute to figure it out. I didn’t even think about that, that maybe you would want one of my shirts or something.”

Bitty smiled. “Oh trust me Zimmermann, I’ve looked around, besides I stole one of your shirts years ago.”

“Wait, really?” Jack asked, a little shocked.

“Oh totally, I snuck into your room and stole one, you never even noticed.” Bitty’s voice had something to it, Jack wasn’t sure if it was a joke. Jack’s eyes widened at the statement, and Bitty laughed. “I’m joking, honey. I thought about stealing your shirt while we were still in the Haus, but how would I have explained that to you? And if anyone else had caught me? The chirping would have been nonstop. Not to mention I’d probably had been fined for a crush. Ransom and Holster would never have let it go. And Shitty would have done- well God knows what he would have done.” Bitty was smiling, his eyes shimmering.

Jack smiled back. “Well, that shirt suits you. And you could always take a sweatshirt or something, it would be sweet to know you had little more of me with you.” Bitty walked around to where Jack was sitting down, Bitty leaned up against the counter, so he and Jack were facing each other.

“I’m taking that offer, Zimmermann.” Bitty smirked.

“Just don’t let Ransom, Holster, or Lardo know it's mine. They’d probably find an excuse to fine you.” Jack laughed. Bitty joined in.

After a few seconds of laughter, Bitty leaned in to kiss Jack. It was sweet and innocent. There was no harshness, or aggressiveness that sometimes came out between the two of them. Jack pulled back after a moment.

“Not that I don’t love you wearing my clothes, because I do, but that closet is pretty empty. I’m sure you could do something about that.”

Bitty’s face lit up. “Really, Jack? I can leave stuff here, like- like”

“Of course, we both know you’re going to spend a lot of time here. Now you won’t have to bring so much everytime. I think it’ll be a better use of space anyway.”  
“Jack, you could use that space much better, have you seen what you are wearing?” Bitty said, giving Jack’s outfit a once over.

Jack was suddenly defensive. “Hey, this is a fine outfit, I mean, I know the shoes are a weird color, but that’s unavoidable.”

“No honey,” Bitty said, shaking his head. “You clash like hell. Even Shitty can dress himself better.”

“Well Shitty is a lawyer, that’s required. I wear a hockey jersey most of the time. But even with you insulting me, my offer still stands. My closet is yours, and you can keep whatever you want here.” Jack's eyes glinted the hope of what this meant for their relationship.

Bitty’s eyes were shimmering when he grabbed Jack in a hug. Bitty nuzzled his face into Jack’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Of course, Bits. Anything for you.”

Jack and Bitty spent the next few minutes minutes kissing, until the timer went off. Then Bitty hustled away to pull out the muffins, because Jack and Bitty both knew that Bitty would never dare let baked goods burn.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! This is part of a series, about Jack's fails at relationships. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment! As always all feedback, comments, Kudos, are appreciated. <3 y'all


End file.
